Changes
by whalegaldragoness
Summary: Nothing every changes. Crystal Tokyo is right around the corner and yet there is no spark, no excitment just dread. The scouts are excited, all except one. Usagi seeks to find her spark and finds it in the most unlikely person. shoujo ai U X H


To animehpgurl this is for you. So thanks for getting me to write again.

Ages:

Outers and Mamoru early 20's

Inners 19

For this story Hotaru will be 18 around the same age as the inners.

* * *

_It's always the same. Get up, go to school, go to scout meeting, go on date with Mamoru, go home and do home work before bed. It never changes. The scout meetings are the same; always talking about how I need to work harder because Crystal Tokyo is right around the corner. How the future is secure and set in stone. With Mamoru it's always about the future and how will be married soon. The spark is gone. It's like my life as already been lived before I have even lived it. I no longer care about the future, nor do I love Mamoru. It's always about the future but what about the here and now? _

"Usagi, Plato's allegory? What's it mean? Or haven't you been paying attention again," said Ms. Haruna

Sighing Usagi lifted her head and looked up. Ami and Mikoto were looking at her with some shame. "Plato's allegory is a representation of the acquisition of knowledge. Those who seek knowledge and truth face a long and difficult struggle to obtain it. However once it is obtained a person is fair better off. According to Plato it is the job of a person who has acquired said knowledge to return and teach it to those who were too afraid to change and obtain it." The room was quite as Usagi gave not only a general answer but one that was at a college level. "Personally I think that if a person does not desire change or wish to acquire knowledge then that is their own fault and should not really on someone else to give it to them. They should not rely on someone else to just hand over everything they worked hard for. It is a difficult struggle one that is worth it in the end but it's meaningless if you are just handed it," finished Usagi.

"Uh yes. Very good Usagi," replied a stunned Ms. Haruna.

_Usagi _turned her gaze to a shocked Ami and Mikoto. Sighing once again she looked out the window at the rainy day._ Sometimes I wish a yoma or a new enemy would come up just for a change of pace. Maybe I should get a boat and row to America; at least that would spice things up. Maybe I need to stop waiting for something to happen and get off my ass and make something happen. Dam I think I'm being called on…again._

"Usagi" said Ami.

"Usagi" said Makoto.

"Huh?" Usagi turned her attention to her two friends.

"Well see you at the temple after you finish your detention" said Makoto.

"Detention?" Usagi looked over at Ami.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you forgot. You got it for being late this morning," said Makoto.

"Oh yeah," said Usagi.

"Usagi, are you alright?" asked Ami.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just rainy day blues," said Usagi.

"Alright well will see you later then," said Makoto.

"Bye." As Ami and Makoto left, Usagi pulled out her home work. _Might as well do something… even if it is home work. Beats sitting hear and doing nothing for an hour. Maybe it might change something if I get it done. _

About an hour later Usagi gathered her things up and left and headed to the temple. Eventually she reached the bottom of Rei's temple and stared up the long stairs that would take her up to her destiny. _You know, I just don't feel like going today._ Instead of heading up the stares to where the meeting was held, Usagi, continued on ward. Not really knowing were she was going, Usagi, let her feet be her guide.

_So where do I go from here? It's not like I have any other friends. Now that I think about it I totally abandoned Umino and Naru. I wonder how they are. They seem pretty happy…good for them._ Not really watching were she was going, Usagi ran right into a school girl, causing both to fall over. "Sorry about that I was just thinking about something and wasn't watching were I was going," explained Usagi as she got up and moved to help the fallen girl. As she looked at who she knocked over Usagi gasped in shock.

"No worries Usagi," said the girl.

"Hotaru! What are you doing here?" questioned Usagi.

"Just got done at the library. What about you? Isn't there some kinda scout meeting your suppose to be at?" explained Hotaru.

"I guess I just didn't feel like going today," explained Usagi.

"Oh, well why not? I thought you guys were close," said Hotaru.

"Well we are its just, I'm not, I don't," stumbled Usagi.

"Well lets go get a cup of coffee and we can catch up," suggested Hotaru.

"Yeah that sounds good. Just not the Crown. Everyone might be looking for me," explained Usagi.

"Alright then. I know of this amazing café that we can go to," said Hotaru.

"Lead the way," said Usagi.

A few minutes later the two girls found themselves across from each other in small quant little café. "Didn't know you were one for coffee, Usagi," said Hotaru.

"To be honest I have never had it before," said Usagi as she gave Hotaru a small smile.

"Desiding to be daring today then?" teased Hotaru.

Giving a little laugh Usagi nodded. "I just wanted something to change. Everything is always the same. Nothing ever changes."

"What's this have to do with the others?" asked Hotaru.

"How do you know that the others are involved?" replied Usagi.

"When aren't they involved?" shot back Hotaru.

"Good point," said Usagi. Usagi then gave a little chuckle. "Its not that they have done anything wrong it's just"

"You feel trapped?" questioned Hotaru.

"Yes. They haven't done anything wrong, but at the same time I can't stand to be around them…even Mamoru. All they do is talk about the future, and how the future will be spectacular because everyone will be happy. But I don't think I will be happy," said Usagi sadly.

"I think I understand then. You lost your spark," said Hotaru.

"Yeah. How did you know?" asked Usagi.

"It's easy to see. Your not normally bubble self," said Hotaru.

"I guess. But you're the first to notice it. Maybe its because I have been expected to act like that for so long that its like second nature almost, so I always do it. Even if I am sad," said Usagi as she turned her gaze to the table.

"That could be it. Have you tried talking to the others?" asked Hotaru.

Usagi laughed bitterly and looked up at Hotaru. "And what am I suppose to say. 'Sorry I don't want to give you the happiness that you all deserve, because I want to be selfish and not create the world you worked so hard for.'"

"Yes. You're our princess. If you do not wish to create Crystal Tokyo then that is your choice and I will respect your decision either way. But you are my friend first and my princess second. You were the first person to show me friendship to stand up for me, to save me. The other scouts hate me because of what I am, and what I have done; but you never did. And for that I am grateful. If the others don't understand that then they really aren't your friends," said Hotaru.

Usagi got up and gave Hotaru a hug. "Thanks Hotaru. So what happened after the fight with Pharaoh 90."

Seeing that Usagi didn't wish to continue the other subject Hotaru obliged and began to tell her tale. "Well after you saved from pharaoh 90, I knew that the others were still resentful. So I took advantage of all of the confusion and took off. I returned to my father. After we both recovered we moved to America for a fresh start and only recently came back."

"That makes sense now. I always wondered were you went. I wanted to look for you but I though you and your father just might want to be alone," said Usagi.

Hotaru gave a sly smile. "You don't have to lie, the others would have killed you if you did. Am I right?"

Chuckling Usagi responded. "Well maybe just a little."

The two girls continued to talk about this and that. Talking about the old times, and about what has happened in the past two years. It was getting late and both girls knew they had to leave soon and yet neither one wanted it to end. Yawing Usagi stood up and stretched. "I guess I really need to get back. Mama would kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"It's alright. I have to go as well. I don't like leaving my dad alone for such long hours either," said Hotaru.

"Thanks for everything, Hotaru," said Usagi as she gave her a friendly hug.

"No problem" said Hotaru as she broke the hug.

As Usagi watched Hotaru leave she started to feel something. What Usagi was feeling, she wasn't too sure.

* * *

Alright so I finally got off my lazy ass to write something new. Usually my arch is Usagi/Michiru. But I needed a break from that and I will write about them again. To all of those who have read my Usagi/Michiru fics, I am leaving the completed ones up but the ones that aren't complete I am deleting. I don't t like were they are going and it doesn't seem like Usagi too much. I don't mind stretching a character a little bit, but I feel as if its not them. So with this fic, I'm hoping to take a more realistic spin on it and go from there. I'm not sure if I want to leave it as a one-shot or if I should continue with it. Thanks to all who read. Please leave a review if you have time. Thanks.


End file.
